


Bloodflowers

by Stone_Princess



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-19
Updated: 2005-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/Stone_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex bleeds for Clark. For The Cure Title Challenge. (repost)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I owe the creators of Superman and Smallville a huge debt for giving me something wonderful to work with. I do not own or have any rights to the characters herewithin.
> 
> Thanks to my betas, the talented Joyfulgirl, the incredible Rhiannonhero and the smart and exceedingly hilarious Emelerin. Written for the Cure Song Title Challenge (<http://towerofhexedcures.popullus.net/cures/index.html>).

* * *

It feels like I can't breathe, like I'm a child again, and I almost reach for the inhaler that I haven't needed since I was nine.

"Lex?" 

It's too black to find his face, but I can feel him above me, the angel who appears every time I think I'm going to die. 

"Oh god, Lex. Are you ok?" Clark sounds so scared and I know I should be scared, too. Not just scared, terrified, but for some reason I don't feel it. I'm not sure where the fear went or how I ended up in this place. It's so dark. 

Am I supposed to be scared? No, I'm not. Ever. Besides, something always protects me. Someone. Where is Clark? 

"I'm right here. Oh, fuck. Can you hear me, Lex?" 

What happened? Ah, the dark and the angel above me are part of another dream. One of those dreams where I can't see, can't move; my limbs weighted down by some unknown force and the only thing I can do is let his words wash over me. 

"This dream always ends," I whisper "This feeling always goes. The time always comes to slip away." 

"No, no slipping away. It's okay, I've got you." Clark's hand is hot on my face, wet. The darkness disappears when I open my eyes. Clark looks so scared floating over me in the weak light and it seems wrong somehow. 

I reach to touch his hand. It's warm and sticky and for some reason my hand is red when I pull it back. 

Clark is crying and his tears sting on my face. I can remember pain, but I don't know how to feel it now. Everything is numb. Clear, but fuzzy around the edges, like so many dreams. 

"Don't cry," I say, as I remember fear. 

"'The time will never come to say goodbye'. You said that to me once." I feel Clark's hand on my face and it takes away the sting his tears left. His voice sounds wrong, broken. "You said our friendship would be the stuff of legend. Oh, Lex." His body feels good on mine, tight, trembling, near me as his arms encircle me. 

This dream is so strange, the touching is wrong, Clark's never scared when he touches me. And he's still talking in that defeated voice, his words turning into tears and back again. Doesn't he realize it's only a dream? 

"Come on, Lex, stay with me. I know that between you and me, it's hard to ever really know who to trust, how to think, what to believe, but I need you stay with me. Trust me, okay? I'll get you through this." 

The air is so thick; I can't pull enough of it into my lungs. Fuck. Now I don't just remember pain, I feel it. And fear. I want to reach for Clark, pull him back to me, but I stop when I see my stained hand. 

Clark takes care of that, licking and kissing until his lips are scarlet. His tongue is rough on my arm, my neck. Soft. Pleasant. I want to kiss him in this dream, to show him I'm fine. 

Clark's kisses are needy, desperate and full of the copper tang of blood. Blood? 

I think I'm injured, but how can I be when Clark's hands feel so good? Soothing, stroking, owning me. 

This is different. New. Not like the dreams. Clark is distinct and solid, blanketing me, sheltering me from... something dreadful. This is safety and passion mixed like I've never dreamt of before. 

I open my eyes to the dim glow again and watch as Clark opens my shirt and leans in. Blood flowers bloom over my chest where Clark's crimson-stained lips touch. 

"You give me flowers of love." Clark looks up, happy I think, with my words. 

"Stay with me, baby. Can you feel me touch you?" The worried look is back. 

"It's so good, Clark. Touch me." I close my eyes again. His hands feel better in the dark. In the dream. 

"I don't want to lose you, without having touched you." His tears sting a little on my ribs and I don't understand. Clark can always touch me in my dreams. Can always touch me whenever. If he wants to. In my dreams he always wants to. 

"I want you, Clark. Always." 

"I'm taking advantage." I don't grasp what he means, not when I want him this much. My body is humming now, feeling him so close, his hands hot on my skin. 

"Take me, I'm yours." I want to pull Clark to me, but my arms won't cooperate, still weighted down. Suddenly I'm helpless, or have I always been like this? "Clark? What happened?" 

"Shhh. It's okay, Lex. Just stay awake, okay? Someone will come for us. I won't leave you." 

The air feels charged with Clark's anxiety and I think he found my fear and swallowed it to protect me. He always protects me. I can hear his heartbeat, no, feel it against me and desire overcomes the difficulty of moving. I reach for Clark; I need him closer. 

Clark's hands are too gentle on me and I want him to press harder, so that I can really feel it. I find his hand and bring it to me. 

"Oh god, you're so hard," Clark murmurs. The fear is gone. I like his voice now, want to make it always sound like that for me. I try to tilt my hips up, to show him that I want this. 

"Please." I don't know any other words now. I try to remember them, but they slip away from me and I can't move fast enough to catch them. 

"I don't want to hurt you, Lex." He's above me again, hovering angel, his hands too light on my cock. 

"Please." And that is the right word; it must be because his kisses are hot, full of the sharp ruby taste. Whose blood is this? My rising panic dissolves into Clark's caresses. 

I close my eyes, to bring the dark back, to share it with the touch. And then Clark is too far away but when I start to shiver he's back. 

So much skin. It feels like sunlight on me. I reflect Clark like the moon, arching and twisting into his sunlit touches. I can feel his tongue smearing the blood flowers that his lips left. 

My fingers twist in his dark curls as his hot mouth finds my cock. It's too much, I know I'm pulling too hard but I can't stop because it's Clark. With me. Licking sunlight over me. His mouth is hot and I know how to thrust, how to fuck and all of this belongs to Clark. 

I cry out when it doesn't go on forever, when I feel air instead of wet heat. 

"Please." The word, the only one. And still it works. Clark's mouth finds mine, his burning hand on my cock. 

Above me, but he isn't a hovering angel now. Too hot, too tight for that, too slick. He grabs at me and, oh God, I'm fucking him. I know how to do this. This is the dream every night. 

I shudder, I'm weak again, but I have to reach, to pull at his hips as he moves above me. 

Ecstasy shimmers on the side of my vision, Clark's heat seeps into me and crawls up my spine. 

I'm gripped, folded into him. We are. Here. Now. Until I'm falling into Clark as pleasure starbursts through me. I can't breathe, everything is too fast, too full of us. It's perfect. 

I can't figure out how long it takes, but everything goes dark again, becomes a changed dreamscape where everything happens in reverse. The wrong dream, like Clark is somehow dressing me, kissing up to my mouth instead of down from it. Time passes, doesn't it? Doesn't it always? Or did it stop today? 

"Just stay with me, Lex. Someone's coming. It'll be okay." 

I let fall flowers of blood as they lift me up. "Those are for you," I tell Clark as he clutches my hand. I have nothing left but the dream of blood flowers and I want Clark to have everything of me. 

~finis~ 


End file.
